


Someone to stay

by Ambros



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: - Fabrizio ha la voce arrochita dal sonno, gli occhi quasi completamente chiusi quando tende la mano sul materasso, senza stringergliela attorno al polso perché sa che Ermal la tirerebbe via in un istante con gli occhi spalancati, troppe dita e troppe mani e troppe voci e troppe parole che lo toccano continuamente, sulla pelle e nella testa, la tiene solo tesa sul materasso, il palmo verso il soffitto, le dita leggermente piegate.Ha i capelli schiacciati dove ha tenuto la testa sul cuscino, le lentiggini così accentuate dal sole che Ermal le può vedere anche alla luce fioca e fredda che entra dalla finestra spalancata.Dice: “Resta.”





	Someone to stay

**Author's Note:**

> Buonasera (buonanotte?)!  
> Questa FF è stata promptata da Fra che penso in realtà volesse solo Fluff e invece io ci ho infilato un po' di angst e vbb.  
> Spero vi piaccia, è una cosina corta corta scritta sempre per riabituarmi ecco.  
> Fatemi sapere, se vi va :)
> 
> Mi trovate su Tumblr come sometimesambroswrites

Fabrizio ha la voce arrochita dal sonno, gli occhi quasi completamente chiusi quando tende la mano sul materasso, senza stringergliela attorno al polso perché sa che Ermal la tirerebbe via in un istante con gli occhi spalancati, troppe dita e troppe mani e troppe voci e troppe parole che lo toccano continuamente, sulla pelle e nella testa, la tiene solo tesa sul materasso, il palmo verso il soffitto, le dita leggermente piegate.

Ha i capelli schiacciati dove ha tenuto la testa sul cuscino, le lentiggini così accentuate dal sole che Ermal le può vedere anche alla luce fioca e fredda che entra dalla finestra spalancata.

Dice: “Resta.”

Lo dice quasi senza voce, un sussurro che va troppo in basso e si perde qualche lettera.

Ermal ha le scarpe in mano – codardo, codardo come nessuno lo vede mai, le ha appena prese da terra per uscire dalla camera senza farsi sentire, e Fabrizio lo guarda con lo stesso sguardo che ha quando ha gli occhi chiusi o puntati sulla proprie mani mentre canta, che c'è troppo dentro per offrirlo a così tante persone, eccetto che invece Ermal lo sta guardando e gli sta offrendo tutto.

In cambio chiede solo una cosa.

_Resta_.

Ermal lascia cadere le scarpe e vede un sorriso stanco che arriccia l'angolo delle labbra di Fabrizio.

“Togliti quei cazzo di jeans.”

Una risata sbuffata sfugge alle labbra di Ermal, mischiata a qualcosa nel suo petto che è sollievo e il residuo di una vecchia tristezza, di quella che viene quando non ci permettiamo di essere felici.

Si distende sopra le coperte in maglietta e boxer e Fabrizio lo guarda, la testa poggiata sul cuscino e le palpebre che sbattono lentamente.

Ermal apre la bocca – per buttare fuori un po' di quel senso di colpa che gli si sta attorcigliando nel petto, mischiarlo a delle scuse, ma Fabrizio gli poggia l'indice sulle labbra semiaperte. Lo tiene lì per qualche secondo, lo guarda negli occhi con aria paziente; poi, quando sembra sicuro che Ermal non dirà niente, alza il braccio: “Vieni qui.”, e poi “Vieni da me.”

Ermal va.

*

Sa che Fabrizio è sveglio perché gli sta rigirando i ricci con le dita, arrotolandolesi attorno ai polpastrelli prima di lasciarli andare.

Ermal ha la testa poggiata contro la sua spalla, sa che probabilmente gli sta bloccando la circolazione e magari le dita con cui gli sta scompigliando i capelli stanno formicolando, ma non si è ancora lamentato.

Gli stringe le dita sulla maglia del pigiama, curva un po' di più il corpo attorno al suo; intrappola una delle sue gambe tra le proprie. Fabrizio ride piano.

“Stavo per andarmene,” gli dice Ermal, perché non ce la fa a tenersi i dubbi dentro, perché quando ha paura e non lo ammette è come se qualcosa gli tirasse via i polmoni dal petto.

Fabrizio continua a giocare coi suoi capelli, i muscoli rilassati sotto le mani di Ermal. “Però sei rimasto.”

“Perché me l'hai chiesto,” dice Ermal, forzandosi le parole tra i denti.

Fabrizio si tiene un piccolo _mmmh_ tra le labbra, gli vibra anche nel petto. “Pensi che ci voglia più coraggio a fare qualcosa perché lo vuoi tu o perché te lo chiede qualcun altro?”

Ermal si mette a sedere di scatto, con la testa che quasi gli gira. Improvvisamente c'è _troppo_ , troppo _Fabrizio_ accanto a lui, dentro di lui, è successo senza il suo permesso e un nodo di panico quasi non lo fa respirare.

“Vuoi sapere la differenza tra me e te qual è?”

Ermal vorrebbe dirgli di smettere di parlare e di continuare finché non ha più fiato.

“Che tu sei claustrofobico e io sono agorafobico. Che a te fanno paura i posti da cui non puoi scappare e a me fanno paura quelli di cui non si vede la fine. Ma quello che non capisci è che io ho paura di te come tu hai paura di me.”, Ermal sa che un sorriso amaro gli arriccia le labbra, glielo sente mentre parla: “Io la tua di fine non la vedo.”

Ermal si gira lentamente.

Fabrizio ha un sorriso mesto, si è alzato poggiando il peso sul braccio su cui Ermal ha dormito. “Mi sta bene così,” mormora, “Questa paura – poi diventa insignificante.”

_Rispetto a te_ , sottintende. _Rispetto a noi_.

E mentre lo guarda Ermal se la cerca dentro quella paura, e non ne trova nemmeno l'ombra. Ripercorre freneticamente gli angoli della propria mente ma i suoi polmoni continuano ad espandersi e contrarsi come sempre.

Esala un respiro come una scarica di adrenalina che gli corre lungo la spina dorsale e soffoca un _mi dispiace_ e un _sono un idiota_ tra la maglia e la pelle di Fabrizio e pensa che finché c'è Fabrizio, finché lo può guardare negli occhi – ma poi viene la notte.

E allora gli dice: “Dovrai avere pazienza,” sottovoce perché non sa, non crede di avere il diritto di chiederlo.

Fabrizio esala una risata, il petto che sprofonda verso il basso sotto il corpo di Ermal. “Tutto quello che vuoi,” gli dice.

Ermal stringe un po' di più la sua maglia tra le proprie dita, le mani di Fabrizio vagano gentilmente sulla sua schiena fino ai suoi fianchi, trovano un lembo di pelle quando Ermal preme le proprie labbra contro le sue, dandogli qualcosa che ancora consciamente non può.

Pensa _questo_. Pensa _voglio solo questo._

Pensa _voglio restare._


End file.
